


Mass Effect; Corrupting the team

by Thomas_DP



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aliens, Anal, Choking, Corruption, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome, Gangbang, Going Wild, Hardcore, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Drowning, Mind Manipulation, Minor Sci-Fi Racism, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pillow-Suffocation, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Stun rods, Tattoos, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Whipping, ball play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: Saving the galaxy from the Reapers can be quite the taxing responsibility, so Shephard will need to occasionally relax and unwind with his female crew-members. Not everyone is super thrilled to provide their commander with such pleasurable 'recreation', but with some proper physical training, subtle mind-conditioning and one human (or non-human) babe at a time, nobody will stop Shephard from having some 'quality-time' with his beloved female crew!
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Male Shepard, Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Miranda's Indoctrination

The Lazarus project had been a tremendous success; nobody could deny that. Resurrecting Shepard back from the dead by attaching cybernetic implants to reconstruct his skeleton, and the reconstruction of his skin and fluids to restart the blood flow and his internal organs, had proven to be an extremely costly and arduous affair, yet it had also been Miranda Lawson’s greatest achievement in her entire life. The Illusive Man; Miranda’s boss, believed that only Shepard could stop the quickly approaching Reaper threat, so no expense or effort was spared to bring the famous commander back to life. His assumptions about Shepard’s effectiveness and changes of success quickly proved to be one hundred percent spot on, as Shepard managed to soundly beat the Collectors and acquire their base for further research with the help of a small team of extremely competent and skilled operatives. Everybody was under the impression that the assault on the Collector base would have been a suicide mission, but Shepard demonstrated his innate leadership skills and famous expertise by completing the mission with not one single casualty; a feat only a few other beings in the entire galaxy would be able of replicating.

Humanity and the other races should be grateful to Shepard for his amazing accomplishments, and Miranda couldn’t be prouder about the fact that she was part of his famous team and that she helped bring him back from death, yet lately, the black haired femme fatale started wishing that her boss had allowed her to implant a control chip in the Commander’s brain after all. Every being in the universe has its own flaws, and unfortunately for Miranda, Shepard’s flaw was an unusually high libido and a barely restrainable lecherous personality. To put it bluntly: he had been perving on her from the moment they first met, and his immoral behaviour escalated only more and more as the mission to defeat the Collectors kept progressing.

Having her juicy ass and tits fondled through her sleek skin-tight suit by the Commander had only been the start of Miranda’s sexual abuse, with the entire situation truly escalating the night before the suicide mission. Everybody had been on edge, Shepard even more so, seeing as he was responsible for the lives of his entire crew and technically speaking also all the different races and sentient beings in the whole galaxy. Such immense responsibility made him rather...twitchy, to say the least. 

Getting the drop on Miranda by storming unannounced in her cabin, the combat savvy Shepard managed to sprawl Miranda on her bed and take off her expensive black lacy lingerie with just a couple swift movements. Uncaring to Miranda’s useless protests and insulting tirades, Shepard wasted no time in whipping out his erect dick and prodded it against Miranda’s unprepared and defenceless pussy. Being very powerful in her own right, Miranda was however no match at all for the lust-induced human spectre, who managed to penetrate Miranda’s pristine pussy after only a couple frantic thrusts. Having boasted of her genetically engineered perfect body on so many occasions, Miranda’s flawless body now only served to further entice and drive Shepard to even higher levels of perverted lust.

Thrusting inside Miranda’s top-notch pussy while gazing at every impeccable curve of her bombshell body would have made any man blow his load after mere minutes, yet Shepard was more than a normal man in every aspect. His peak level physique and steel will allowed him to properly inspect and taste every inch of Miranda’s pussy with his dick before he finally blew his load inside her. He even managed to make a couple short and barely audible moans escape from between Miranda’s lips as he was busy filling her up, with her moaning suddenly becoming a lot more noticeable as he started thrusting inside her again, just a few moments after his first ejaculation had ended.

For the next couple minutes, Shepard fucked any sense of unease and unwillingness out of Miranda, who did indeed have the perfect body, but no real sexual experience to speak of; something which Jack had teased her with many many times. Feeling Shepard empty his balls inside her infertile womb for a second time was enough to drive Miranda over the edge, who covered her Commander’s groin with her juices as she started squirting uncontrollably. Still, Shepard did not relent his sexual abuse of his favourite female human crewmember, whose entire limp body was now rocking back and forth on the bed at the rhythm of Shepard’s enthusiastic thrusting.

Feeling herself being filled up with warm seed for a third time made Miranda squirt again, yet this time her orgasm lasted much longer than her first seeing as Shepard had leaned in forward for a sloppy passionate kiss. Her body tensed up a little as she felt her Commander’s big strong hands fondle her sizeable bust, her body now having given itself over to lust completely and being at the total mercy of Shepard, who had just enough cum left to dump one last big fat load inside his subordinate’s womb. Unable to stay conscious for much longer during such a rough round four, Miranda fainted right before Shepard filled her up with his cum for the fourth and last time that evening. Her sheets ruined from the cum leaking out of her twitching body, along with the sweat dripping from her molested body, quickly reminded her the next morning what had transpired in her room the night before. Her pussy ached like crazy and her nipples got hard instantly as she vividly recalled how roughly her Commander had manhandled her. It made her wonder if her new lustful feelings were a side-effect of her perfect genetic engineering, or if she, subconsciously and deep **deep** down, had enjoyed her little ‘ _incident_ ’ with Shepard. There wasn’t much time to ponder about it however, seeing as everybody was supposed to prep themselves for the incoming suicide mission, but both Miranda’s and Shepard’s survival of said mission would be the catalyst for Miranda’s further descent in a depraved pleasure-ridden existence…

*************

Many weeks had passed after the success of the suicide mission, with Shepard’s latest achievement being the slow breakdown of Miranda’s trademark self-confidence and cold and calculating personality. Not counting many crewmembers of the Normandy amongst her friends and with Commander Shepard being such a famous hero, Miranda couldn’t exactly out him or complain about his inappropriate actions to others. It would serve to make her life more complicated than it already was, and Miranda was already forced to deal with way more than she could possibly handle on her own.

What also greatly helped in bringing low Miranda’s resistance and stubborn and arrogant personality was the fact that she was starting to like Shepard’s rough treatment of her. Always used to lording over other people and getting what she wanted one way or another, it actually felt kinda fresh to be the one taking orders and being submissive for once. In some way, it felt relaxing and simple, and with the galaxy being in its current turbulent state, Miranda could do with a little less responsibility. Sure, it felt almost like when her father tried to control every aspect of her life in the past, yet the intense sex and semi-autonomous lifestyle aboard the Normandy more than eased Miranda’s mind about that issue. Sex with Shepard was now something she didn’t mind too much, with her just occasionally acting disobedient and reserved to ‘ _spice up_ ’ their sex-sessions and to frustrate her commander, as she wasn’t planning on giving up **that** easy. As messed up as it sounded, treating her complicated ‘ _relationship_ ’ with her commander as some sort of competition or challenge actually managed to make her cope with it more or less.

When Shepard eventually figured out that Miranda held a great deal of self-loathing for herself and that she didn’t feel like she deserved credit for any of her accomplishments on account of her genetically engineered background and the many years of abuse by her father, her sexual training immediately underwent significant advances. Realising that she must have a whole shit-ton of father issues, Shepard effortlessly convinced her to use the nickname ‘ _Daddy_ ’ during their frequent sex-sessions from then on forward. Miranda still wasn’t one hundred percent on board with being used as a living sexdoll by her commander - even though she was more or less designed to be just that -, yet that barely mattered to Shepard, as he liked a challenge and would have been severely disappointed if Miranda managed to break too fast during her perverted training-sessions.

*************

Reluctantly zipping down her tight bodysuit and revealing her naked jaw-dropping body to her Daddy, Miranda got down on her knees in front of him and slowly enveloped his hard cock with her full and luscious lips. Not wearing any makeup, as in her own words: “You can’t improve on perfection!”, Miranda slowly looked Shepard straight in his eyes as she swirled her tongue all over his erect member, which received a nice coating of Miranda’s saliva in no time at all. Touching every vein on her commander’s cock with her tongue, Miranda gradually inched her face closer to Shepard’s groin until his dick was poking all the way into the back of her throat. Being designed as a genetically perfect woman had its perks, with one of those perks being able to easily deepthroat well-endowed men considering the fact that she did not possess a gag-reflex.

This not being the first blowjob he received from Miranda, Shepard grabbed the back of his semi-trained crewmember and started shoving her mouth back and forth on his dick way more rapidly than she had done of her own accord. Precum and Miranda’s spit was soon dripping on the floor of her bedroom, seeing as she now had lost any kind of control over the current situation, all Miranda had to focus on was trying to breathe in enough air to stay conscious. Shepard didn’t mind fucking his pet when she was unconscious, yet he preferred doing that near the end of their fuck-sessions, definitely not during its initial blowjob-stage.

Having used Miranda’s amazing body on a daily basis to release his sexual frustrations for the last week, Shepard had truly become addicted to using the hot ex-Cerberus operative as his own personal sex slave. Cumming down her throat and filling up her pussy with his sperm were especially satisfying and pleasurable, with the amount of loads he had emptied inside and shot all over Miranda’s body steadily climbing towards triple digits. Being able to fuck a woman’s throat without having to worry about her gagging uncontrollably or struggling was a very rare treat, and Shepard made sure to enjoy the absolute fuck out of said treat as he started pounding Miranda’s mouth and throat almost as hard as he did her pussy.

Having no gag-reflex didn’t mean that her throat could handle such reckless abuse however, so a wide-eyed Miranda quickly started caressing Shepard’s balls to make him nut faster before she couldn’t endure the relentless hammering of his cock deep down her throat any longer. Miranda’s mind was mostly against such rough sex, yet her body eagerly craved for more, as her nipples got rock hard and her pussy had already started leaking its sweet juices on Miranda’s precum and saliva stained bedroom floor. Her throat started feeling sore and Shepard’s cock was moving so fast between her lips and into her throat that it felt as if her tongue was going to get friction-burn, yet her overeager Daddy kept energetically pistoning his throbbing cock inside his half-broken cumslut, totally restless and thirsty to empty his balls inside Miranda’s stomach, so that they could move onwards to full-blown fucking.

Feeling Miranda’s left hand tapping on his ass to indicate that she was running out of breath, while her right hand was still stimulating and fondling his nutsack, Shepard eventually granted his pet her much needed relief, as he started blasting rope after rope of thick potent cum down her abused and sore throat. Trying her best to swallow the entire load, Miranda still felt cum running down her perfectly shaped tits as it spilled out the corners of her mouth. Gasping for air when she felt Shepard’s still hard dick slip out of her mouth, Miranda didn’t even have time to lick her commander’s sperm off her tits, as Shepard threw her on her bed and penetrated her moist pussy in one merciless and intense thrust. Miranda felt a shiver running down her spine from the sudden and rough penetration of her perfect cunt, which still held the same tightness it had back when Shephard had first raped her, on account of her genetically-tampered-with body.

“Goddamn, does that sting! Could you at least slow down a bit? You’ve got me to yourself for the entire night anyway, just like every other night over the past few weeks. So I don’t really see a reason to go all out like that!” pleaded Miranda, as she looked at her own tits jiggling wildly with every wild thrust Shepard made inside her wet pussy.

Drilling his dick harder inside Miranda’s cunt as punishment for her little outburst, the only other answer Miranda received to her plea was some forceful grunting and an ominous glare shot her direction. Shepard didn’t mind taking his time to optimally savour the mindblowing feeling of fucking somebody that flawlessly hot, yet that was also the main reason why he couldn’t resist pounding her so hard; she was just **that** hot. Miranda’s toned stomach, her juicy perfectly formed ass, her perky sizeable tits and her pussy having just the right amount of tightness; it all really just did a massive number on Shepard’s already impressive libido.

Putting Miranda’s long and slender legs on his broad shoulders, Shepard was now able to drive his dick even deeper inside his squirming cocksleeve, sending tiny jolts of electricity throughout Miranda’s body whenever the tip of his dick prodded and rubbed against her cervix. Crying out in both pleasure and pain, Miranda was squeezing and fondling her own chest so hard while Shepard kept plowing her, that red handprints became visible on Miranda’s porcelain-white bust. She underwent a mini-orgasm when she started pinching her hard nipples, right at the exact same moment when Shepard’s cockhead almost penetrated her heavily-battered cervix.

“Ooh, that’s the stuff Daddy! Keep forcing your big strong dick deeper and deeper inside my naughty little pussy! Let my tight perfect cunt give you all the pleasure you need to shoot another fat load deep inside me! Harder!” moaned Miranda at the top of her lungs, who was currently way too overwhelmed with pleasure to resist and struggle against her commander’s sexual and delicious abuse of her sweaty smoking hot bod.

What a perfect moment to show his little sex slave that she wasn’t in charge…

Pulling out his hard and throbbing cock out of Miranda’s sore cunt, Shepard laid down next to Miranda on her bed and ordered her to ride his hard cock reverse-cowgirl style, after she was finally done letting out surprised and disappointed whines. Realising that whimpering sadly wasn’t going to give her a good and thorough dicking and with her cunt aching something badly, Miranda didn’t hesitate at all, as she mounted up on her commander’s hard cock in the requested position and already started slamming down her lower body unto his groin at a rapid and intense pace.

Satisfied with himself on account of Miranda’s sexual training definitely paying off, Shepard now fully enjoyed watching Miranda’s hips bouncing up and down his erect shaft. His cock grew even harder as he kept staring at Miranda’s perfectly well-rounded derriere, which he soon treated to a couple light and hard slaps while he thought back about how all the male crewmembers on the Normandy kept gossiping and fantasising about Miranda’s famous butt. Looking at it while she was wearing her skin-tight catsuit was already quite the arousing sight to behold, yet staring at it while Miranda was riding his throbbing cock as if she was possessed, was truly the absolute best.

Too enthralled with the pleasures emanating from her nether regions, Miranda wasn’t even aware of the fact that Shepard had begun to empty his balls inside her. She just kept wildly riding his thick cock, every downward motion she made with her hips bringing her one step closer to a much desired orgasm. A little ticked off that Miranda didn’t mention anything about his latest cumshot, Shepard casually shoved his right index finger inside Miranda’s winking butthole, which, combined with the fact that she finally became aware that her womb had been filled with copious amounts of sperm, made her scream out in pleasure as she finally managed to get herself off with her commander’s dick.

Catching Miranda right before she was about to flop hard on her bedroom floor, Shepard threw her limp body back unto the bed, crawled on top of it and shoved his wet cum-covered cock inside Miranda’s mouth. Still recovering from her powerful orgasm, Miranda couldn’t do anything but lay motionlessly on her bed as her commander was fiercely facefucking her. Tasting her own juices and the remainder of Shepard’s last cumshot whenever her tongue came into contact with his dick, Miranda very weakly moved her right hand to her abused pussy and managed to slowly start shlicking herself as her left hand rubbed and stimulated her swollen clit.

Her throat felt sore and Miranda felt a small stinging sensation in her bottom lip while Shepard kept violating her face, with her chin being coated in his sweat and precum every time his large and heavy balls smacked against it. Feeling dazed and lightheaded, Miranda nevertheless managed to show that she had some fighting spirit left as she managed to tighten her lips around Shepard’s cock. With the increased pressure around his dick, Shepard’s pleasure increased exponentially, yet he was also forced to thrust much more slowly from then on, which gave Miranda just enough reprieve to stay conscious, as she had been struggling to breathe through her nose for the past couple minutes.

When Shepard paused facefucking Miranda to drag his balls over her face and push them against her mouth, Miranda obediently started to suck on them and did her best to caress them as passionately as possible with her tongue. When Shepard felt that his balls were sufficiently coated in Miranda’s saliva, he resumed facefucking her, even though he was starting to lose feeling in his hips. His thrusts became a lot harder and heavier as a result, with Miranda’s head pressed deep into her own sheets every time Shepard’s lower body rested on top of her face. Always on the lookout for more ways to test and challenge his new sex slave, Shepard squeezed Miranda’s nostrils together with his fingers, making her unable to breathe through her nose from then on.

Running out of air at a rapid pace made Miranda feel a bit more alert and panicked once more, with her now desperately struggling to free herself from the fucked up situation she now found herself in. Feeling hot streams of cum spurting down her gullet didn’t help her breathing-issue, yet it did signal at least that the facefucking would soon come to an end. Coughing up her commander’s sperm and gasping violently for air once Shepard rolled off of her, Miranda tried her best to lick up any spilled cum off her sheets once she was breathing normally again, as Shepard always got annoyed when she wasted his cum and she didn’t want to give him any reason to get pissed off with her. She was certain of the fact that her body couldn’t handle much more sexual abuse, and pleasure-wise, she herself was sufficiently satisfied as well, as she managed to climax right when Shepard had started cumming down her throat.

“We’re done now right? Please let us be done, Daddy. You’re going to absolutely wreck me if continue…” said Miranda in a hoarse tone to her commander, who looked almost as tired and spent as she did.

“Almost done, I promise. Just jerk me off while I spend some time on your tits and then we’re done for tonight.” answered Shepard, as he put Miranda’s left hand on his erection right before he started to lightly suckle on her left nipple.

A soft moan escaped from between Miranda’s lips as her nipple was being semi-forcefully sucked by her commander, while she was busy tugging at his wet and glistening hard cock. He occasionally varied up his passionate nipple-sucking by giving some attention to Miranda’s right nipple while his right hand lightly pinched her left one, which elicited many soft moans from Miranda seeing as her nipples and tits had above average-sensitivity. Her hands were getting drenched in Shepard’s precum as she kept jerking him off, which was actually quite the improvement as it made jerking him off that much easier. Handjobs were something she would happily give him all day long, as it would grant her some respite from all the rough and intense fuck-sessions they’ve been having over the past couple weeks. Miranda always made sure that her body was in top condition, yet Shepard’s sexual training had reaped its toll on her stamina-reserve and endurance.

 _“At least he isn’t a Krogan”_ thought Miranda when she felt Shepard sucking on her left nipple again, with the mere idea of krogan Shepard sexually tormenting and training her making her entire body shiver.

“A perfect body indeed, but it’s a shame you can’t lactate. It would be nice to drink some of your milk to recover a bit of strength after our energetic fuck sessions. A big oversight from your dad for sure.” muttered Shepard mostly to himself before he resumed sucking on Miranda’s nipples.

Hearing him mention her dad and the fact that her body wasn’t exactly _‘natural’_ saddened Miranda quite a bit, yet she made sure to not show her uncomfortableness to Shepard, as she was actually more or less enjoying the vanilla-themed activity they were having right then. Having never been too intimate with most of the men she had met in her life so far, Miranda was actually a big fan of slower-paced and less intense sexual activities, with her even wishing that Shepard would sometimes just cuddle and make-out with her instead of humping her like a wild animal. In some weird and twisted way, she had clearly fallen for the famous commander, yet they were still a long way away from actually forming a legit and caring relationship with one another.

Pulled out of her romantic and emotional musings when she felt her hands being splattered with hot cum, Miranda let out a heavy sigh and then made an elaborate show of licking all of Shepard’s sperm off her hands as he looked on intensely. 

“It’s so yummy Daddy! I’m terribly sorry that I can never get pregnant and provide you with milk to drink, but I’ll make sure to make up for that shortcoming as best as I can with my perfect body.” whispered Miranda to her commander, as she tried her best to repress the tears which were already starting to well up in her eyes. She let said tears flow freely however, when Shepard pulled the sheets over the both of them and cuddled with her right before they finally fell asleep. They were tears of happiness, as even though the rough sex and intense treatment wouldn’t stop anytime soon, she still was treated to more affection from her precious commander than she had originally anticipated. You couldn’t have everything in life, and Miranda actually had to admit that her lot in life wasn’t that horrible. You just had to make some sacrifices to have such a famous partner as Commander Shepard after all…

*************

Sexual training was all about teaching obedience to the sex slave and subtly pushing her own limits until they were limits no more, and Shepard considered it to be high time to start the next phase of Miranda’s training. He’d need some help with this one however…

Fondling and caressing Miranda’s body until noon, as she went about her tasks on the Normandy, got her nice and wet, although she was more than a little ticked off as well. That wasn’t really a problem for Shepard, as he needed Miranda to have some funk and fighting spirit for what was about to come next. Ordering Miranda to come to his cabin through the intercom, Shepard greeted his slutty cumbucket whilst completely naked and with his cock fully erect. Not even uttering a single sound except an annoyed “ ** _tssk_** ”, Miranda squatted down in front of her lecherous commander and immediately started sucking him off. Working on some delicate business regarding her dad and sister, Miranda wanted to get this training session over with as quickly as possible, so hopefully, Shepard would be satisfied enough with nutting a couple of times down her throat.

Appreciative of his subordinate’s willingness to get him off, Shepard grabbed the back of Miranda’s head and slowly started to bob her face onto his cock at a slightly more intense and faster pace. The dirty slurping sounds Miranda was making was like music to his ears, with her tongue lapping against every inch of his cock feeling like absolute heaven. As he was busy impaling Miranda’s mouth on his rigid dick, Shepard took notice of how perfectly his flawless slut had carried out one of his more recent orders. Whereas before, Miranda’s outfit was a skin tight bodysuit which comfortably hugged around her entire curvy body, she now wore the exact same outfit, yet this one was a couple sizes smaller. You could now make out the size and shape of her buttocks even easier than before, with her shapely tits now on full display as well, even more so on account of her not being allowed to wear a bra anymore. To call the fabric around her crotch snug was an understatement, as that entire area was so tight and thin that Miranda was constantly showing off a very generous cameltoe. Shepard had seen most of the male crewmembers -and some female ones - steal glances at Miranda’s now extra exposed and sexualised form for the past couple hours, which suited him just fine, as it had made organising the event for that afternoon much easier.

Sitting down on top of his bed with his cock still in Miranda’s mouth, Shepard tried to cram even more of his cock down her throat. He occasionally pinched Miranda’s rock hard nipples through the thin fabric of her suit, which spurred her on to blow him even harder. With more than half of Shepard’s pole deep down her mouth, Miranda sank to her knees as Shepard kept grunting and thrusting, completely eager and hell-bent on claiming more and more of Miranda’s hot and perfect mouth. Miranda didn’t back down when she felt Shepard’s cock starting to stretch out her throat a little, as she just stared up at her commander’s face and started sucking his dick even harder.

Pounding Miranda’s face with even more intense movements, Shepard couldn’t help but grin as he saw Miranda trying her best to keep up with his wild thrusts, her face becoming more flushed with every passing second. With Shepard’s impressive stamina, the brutal facefucking wasn’t about to end anytime soon, yet Miranda was slowly nearing the limits of her sucking capabilities, as her eyes started rolling back into her head while her mouth kept getting used by her commander as just another hole to pleasure himself with. Feeling dizzy and becoming less aware of her surroundings, Miranda was now sucking Shepard’s cock and working her tongue around the well-lubricated shaft on auto-control. Her past training and sexual instinct told her to keep on fellating her master like an obedient little slut, with his eventual thick cumshot being the ultimate reward for such a perverted and satisfying task.

With her jaw and throat feeling sore and seeing spots in front of her eyes, Miranda desperately swallowed as best she could when spurts of warm cum started flooding down her throat. Miranda’s dirty gulping swallowing sounds further enticed Shepard, who just kept nutting down his pet’s throat until his balls couldn’t give anymore. He could afford to go all out with emptying his ballsack, seeing as his support would be arriving shortly, which would give his balls more than enough time to prepare another fat load for his cumdumpster to gulp down.

Savouring her master’s potent sperm as his cock kept throbbing and spewing cum between her lips, Miranda wasn’t even aware that the door of Shepard’s room opened up and that multiple male crewmembers had started pouring in. It was only when Shepard’s cumshot had finally reached its end, that Miranda became aware of the murmuring happening behind her, which caused her to immediately turn back and look at her fellow crewmembers, who were all grinning wildly at her as the small amount of Shepard’s cum which she had been unable to swallow was dripping down her suit. It dripped down all the way to her crotch, with her suit being especially drenched around that area, as her latest brutal facefucking had greatly stimulated her cock-hungry pussy. Suddenly becoming very aware of how exposed she actually was as she noticed all the men leering at her, Miranda turned back to face Shepard and demand an explanation, yet she stayed completely silent as she saw him turn off a video camera he must have installed in his room sometime earlier.

“The streaming quality on this ship is amazing! If we’re ever low on credits, we could be making porn-content throughout the ship and stream it to the people in the galaxy in return for probably an insane amount of cash!” muttered Shepard mostly to himself as he went to get something to drink.

“Ah right. Guys, meet slutty Miranda. Miranda, meet the guys. As I’ve told you earlier and as you could clearly see from the show you just watched, Miranda’s been having some issues lately with coming to terms with her secret nature as a full blown pervert. I’ve been helping her out the best I could, but some assistance would be greatly appreciated and I feel like all of you are due a proper reward for all the exemplary work you’ve accomplished onboard my ship. You guys know the rules; everything’s allowed except cumming inside her, so get to it!” instructed Shepard as he made himself comfy on his bed.

“Ah fuck…” was the only thing Miranda managed to curse under her breath before she felt the many hands of her male crewmates run all over her body. She glared at the leering men who were busy groping her body as they stood in a circle around her, their lewd remarks and enthusiastic hooting sounding more than just a little bit ominous to her ears. One of the ballsier crewmembers shoved a hand between Miranda’s legs, who struggled in vain to escape the man’s touch, which only resulted in rubbing her crotch against the man’s hand. Quickly noticing how wet Miranda had already gotten, the man joked to the others that Miranda was anxious to pleasure their cocks, her wetness being a sure sign of it. Too naive to realise that she had gotten so wet from pleasuring Shepard in such a rough manner, the men kept rubbing against the wet fabric clinging against Miranda’s drenched cunt.

“I settle for nothing but the best! You’re nothing compared to the Commander!” sneered Miranda to her assailants in a half-hearted attempt to mock and ridicule them. The men knew that they couldn’t hold a candle to the famous commander Shepard, yet hearing it mentioned again from the mouth of such a depraved slut still stung quite a bit. As a result of her provocation, the men started groping Miranda’s body much harder now, with their hard pinching and squeezing often turning so intense that Miranda cried out in pain, followed by some soft and sad whimpering.

As much as Miranda tried to object and resist, her body was clearly reacting to the intense gropefest that was going on right now, with her pussy continuing to leak and her nipples rock hard after just a couple forceful pinches. Realising that her whole body had become much more sensitive after so many extreme training sessions with Shepard, Miranda knew that she had no way of escaping or resisting all those men, yet she was still too stubborn and arrogant to cave in right away and become their wilful plaything. 

“These tits are amazing! The best pair on the entire Normandy without a doubt!” mentioned one of the crewmembers who was busy playing with Miranda’s tits.

“I appreciate her big butt more myself! Just look at how taut and juicy that big booty of hers looks!” stated another crew member, who spanked Miranda hard, with her resulting cry of mixed pain and pleasure turning on all the men even more.

Too horny to be satisfied with merely groping Miranda’s body, the men soon moved onto the next stage of their fuck session with Miranda by pulling her upright and whipping out their hard cocks. Forced to jack off two erect and veiny cocks, Miranda also had to endure a precum-covered cockhead rubbing against her wet crotch while another cock was rubbing in between her ass cheeks and against the thin and moist fabric of her now thoroughly stained suit. Pumping the two cocks resting in her hands as hard and fast as she could to get her shitty ordeal over with as fast as possible, Miranda regularly thrusted her behind towards the guy fucking her cheeks to stimulate him even more and get him to cum much faster as well. Interpreting Miranda’s need to get them all off as quickly as possible so that the entire sorry affair would be over quicker as her being a lustful slut who couldn’t wait to make them feel good and taste their cum, the four guys being currently pleasured by Miranda felt themselves turned on enough to increase the pace at which they violated her body even more.

Precum flew everywhere on Shepard’s bedroom floor, which would have annoyed him greatly if not for the fact that he’d order Miranda to clean it completely after the men were done with her, with Miranda’s entire body feeling as if it was on fire as her butt and pussy experienced great pleasure from the two cocks rubbing against it. Unused to having their way with a woman as beautiful as Miranda, who had also been their favourite fap material since the moment she joined the crew, the four guys rubbing against her body lasted one more minute before they eventually shot their loads all over her suit.

With a hefty amount of sperm now dripping off her clothes and sufficiently in heat after all the groping and rubbing the men had done to her, Miranda was now at the mercy of the five other guys, whose cocks were already standing at full attention. Protesting weakly didn’t avail her anything, as those men just ignored her pleas and stripped her out of her bodysuit instead. Seeing Miranda in such a tight and revealing outfit had already gotten their cocks rock hard, but now that they saw her exquisite form completely naked, their cocks were throbbing so hard it actually started to hurt. Raring to violate Miranda and too overwhelmed with lust to wait any longer or to go easy on her, all five men immediately ganged up on the hapless woman and each picked a part of her body to satisfy themselves with.

The guy who had been rubbing Miranda’s crotch earlier lined up behind her, his hard cock immediately shoved in between her thighs. Letting Miranda lick off her own juices from his still-soaked hand, the excited man then penetrated Miranda’s tight cunt in one smooth motion. Getting her on all fours with the help of the other guys, the man started pounding Miranda’s drenched pussy doggy-style, with the sounds of his balls slapping against her delicate flesh turning on everybody even more. Not even being granted the time to get used to being humped as if she was a cheap sextoy, Miranda saw a huge dick wiggling in front of her face, which was shoved in between her plump lips mere seconds later.

The deepthroating was rough from the get-go, with every forceful thrust the guy made inside her mouth making her bounce backwards on the thrusting cock of the guy who was raping her pussy. Said guy also started groping her tits intensely, which made Miranda moan out loudly as her soft sensitive tits being squeezed was already more than enough to break her strong-willed and cocky facade. Forced to jerk off two other guys, Miranda barely had enough time to focus on where the fifth guy had gone when she suddenly felt him sucking on her hard nipples.

Her entire body felt hot and sweaty, as even though Shepard’s sexual training with her had given Miranda more stamina and sexual experience, it had also made her way lustier besides increasing the sensitivity of her intimate spots by a remarkable margin. Too turned on to feel grossed out from her involuntary gangbang, Miranda desperately looked at her Daddy in the hope that he’d call off the guys and just fuck her himself. Shepard did no such thing, although he did casually walk over towards her to whisper something in her ear.

“Just act like you usually do with most people. Take advantage of the situation and use others to get what you want.”

It took her a couple minutes before she fully understood what her commander had ordered her to do. It did make sense in some kind of weird and twisted way. Instead of treating it as if the guys had forced themselves upon her and were fucking her against her will, maybe looking at it from a different angle would prove to be more enjoyable…

Maybe the guys weren’t using her to pleasure themselves, she was using them for sexual satisfaction instead! Although they were clearly using her body for their own erotic needs, but maybe she could see it as her rewarding them for getting her off. Maybe looking at her current situation from a different outlook wasn’t such a bad idea after all! The many training-sessions she had undergone with Shepard had clearly been the main reason for how she was even able to think like that, but right now she didn’t really have any alternative and her pussy was aching for a couple release as well…

Motivated by her master’s wise advice, Miranda decided to take back control, as she started bouncing her ass against the guy fucking her pussy as if she was paid to do so. Moaning and thrashing now that she went all out, Miranda clearly needed more stimulation and tightened her grip around the dicks she was jacking off and pressed her lips more tightly on the dick which was being thrusted wildly in and out of her wet mouth. Stimulating all four guys much more intensely now, hearing her own ass smack loudly against the groin of the guy taking her like the bitch she is, excited Miranda immensely. Her nipples were still getting sucked forcefully by the guy laying underneath her, which, combined with all the pleasure she was feeling coming from her lower body, drove her finally over the edge.

The guy who was ramming Miranda’s cunt was already nearing his limit himself, yet when he felt her pussy contract and tighten around his throbbing cock when she started squirting, the exhausted man could do nothing more but thrust inside her a couple more times before he finally pulled out and painted her jiggling big butt with his warm and thick cum. Still enjoying the afterglow of her own orgasm as she felt cum sliding down her thighs, the Normandy’s top-notch fleshhole felt that she wasn’t satisfied yet and vigorously started impaling her own drenched and sore pussy on the erect cock of the guy laying under her and sucking her nipples.

Clenching her pussy tightly around his cock, Miranda kept pressing down on the cock in her mouth with her lips and kept bobbing her head back and forth even when the guy finally started to unload his balls inside her throat. Sucking and slurping so hard as if she was trying to milk all the yummy cum from his twitching ballsack, Miranda started moaning on his cock as she felt the gooey liquid running down her throat. Her hands absolutely drenched with precum right about now, Miranda used the tip of both her wet index fingers to gently rub all over the two cockheads of the guys she was still jacking off.

A new cock was being shoved into her mouth, with Miranda being totally helpless to do anything but endure and enjoy the brutal thrusts of her crewmates as her front - and back hole were completely filled with thick and hard cock. With the raw pleasure overwhelming her senses and with a hard cock thrusting inside her pussy while the cum on her ass started dripping in her asshole, Miranda came once more, right when multiple ropes of cum started splattering against her face. Having finally jerked off the two guys to completion, Miranda’s eyes rolled back into her head as her orgasm started feeling even better when her face got coated in warm jizz. She was still having her mouth fucked, with the cum dripping down her face acting as extra lube as it trickled down her lips.

Her entire body racked with pleasure and with cum pouring out of her mouth, Miranda was spun on her back, with the group violation now happening in a completely new position. The guy who had been sucking on her nipples was still frantically thrusting his dick inside her cumfilled cunt, while a cock from one of the guys from the first round plugged up her mouth as two other cocks started rubbing against her tits. Heavy cumfilled balls slapping against her chin as she was being roughly facefucked, Miranda’s beautiful tits ended up being smeared in precum while her pussy was aching badly for a new release.

Multiple cocks soon started getting rubbed against her cheeks, stomach and legs, which soon resulted in her entire body ending up looking like a sticky violated mess. They sure as hell weren’t Shepard, but Miranda felt that if they were using her with enough men, the pleasure was almost as great as when her commander used her body. Her luscious body was spent, yet with all the men clearly having enough stamina and cum left to nut a couple more times, Miranda’s erotic ordeal was far from over. Whenever somebody nutted in her mouth, a new cock was quickly shoved in between her lips, and the facefucking continued until her entire face and the inside of her mouth was coated in sticky cum.

The guys fucking her pussy followed Shepard’s order and always shot their loads over her body whenever they felt that their limit was near. A couple guys tried to fuck her tits, yet they were so slippery from all the cum shot all over them, that titfucking her proved to be a way too frustrating task, so they just relieved themselves with her mouth and pussy instead. Having left Miranda’s body a cum-covered mess, the guys finally ran out of energy when each of them had at least nutted three times. Barely staying awake as being toyed with so roughly and climaxing so many times had reaped its toll on Miranda’s physique and mind, she could hear Shepard thanking the men for their support and that it wouldn’t be just a one-off occasion if they kept giving it their all during their daily tasks.

Hoping that she was allowed some rest, Miranda crawled over to where Shepard was standing and prostrated herself right in front of her commander. “Have I done well, Daddy?” asked Miranda while her body occasionally twitched from the perverted duress she had undergone.

“You did a fine job for sure, but my floor is still looking rather dirty. Clean it up and you’re allowed to take a shower.”

Obeying her master’s command, Miranda went about licking all the spilt cum off the floor with reinvigorated gusto, as she could really use a warm and long shower about now. Most of the cum tasted bitter, yet seeing as the floor was covered in cum from many different balls, the taste of the cum was still varied enough for Miranda to semi-enjoy her floor-cleaning duties. Her stomach filled to the brim with cum after Miranda cleaned both her body and the floor of every drop of sperm, she then slowly walked towards Shepard’s shower with wobbly legs, and let out a long and elated sigh when she finally felt hot water splattering all over her worn-out body. 

Running her hands all over her body and wincing a little as literally every joint in her body ached from the intense fuck fest, Miranda couldn’t stop herself from masturbating in the shower, as her body was in desperate need for just one final release. Pinching her nipples and rubbing her clit furiously as the hot water made her entire body wet and glossy, Miranda suddenly had to steady herself against the wall when her legs finally gave in. Spreading open her pussy with both her hands as she lay down in the shower, Miranda eventually came again when the hot streams of the showerhead had sufficiently battered against her sore and exhausted slutty cunt. Finishing her shower had made her more relaxed, yet she was now feeling so tired and loose that drying herself off took like four times longer than usual.

Dragging her feet as she slowly hauled her tired self to Shepard’s bed, she almost immediately fell asleep the moment her tits were squished against her commander’s sheets. Shepard himself wanted to continue Miranda’s training, but after realising that she was just way too exhausted to continue, he let her sleep instead and postponed the continuation of her training for the next day. Still turned on from seeing his pet’s amazing performance, Shepard rubbed one out on Miranda’s discarded suit while he thought of perverted ways to make her uniform look even more provocative and slutty. People needed to know that she was his bitch after all…

**************

Miranda strained against her bindings, her hips rocking back and forth as she couldn’t wait for what was about to happen next. Letting out a small moan and basically dancing like a wanton slut when she finally saw Shepard reveal the whip in his hand, Miranda’s moaning became louder when the tip of the whip brushed against her right nipple. With her tits still over-sensitive from the fun she had last night, Miranda felt as if she could reach a climax from just having the whip tease her nipples. Striking Miranda’s left tit with medium force, it jiggled considerably as Miranda’s body spasmed from the sudden and intense new pleasure. With a body as sensitive as her own at that exact moment, every touch of the whip was enough to set off Miranda, who utterly surrendered herself to pleasure as more blows started raining down on her chest.

Leaning into the blows of the whip as Miranda just loved the semi-painful sensations, she started mewling like an utter slut when Shepard started striking her more wildly. It made her body flinch, yet her thighs slick from the juices dripping out of her wet cunt and her glistening body covered in sweat, more than showed that Miranda was enjoying every second of it. With more tension being released every time she got whipped and with her erotic body wriggling uncontrollably under the blows, Miranda rubbed her legs against each other as her latest orgasm left her a squirting mess.

Her breasts heaving with every breath she took and her pussy which was absolutely flooding juices after her orgasm had finally abated, Miranda looked Shepard straight into his eyes and begged for more pleasure. Satisfied with the whipping, Shepard undid Miranda’s binds and shoved his cock down her mouth when she immediately sank to her knees. Showing her commander two thumbs up to tell him that she loved having her throat fucked by his amazing and spectacular cock, Miranda then wasted no time in pleasuring herself as she shoved no less than three fingers down her gushing pussy.

With Miranda sucking Shepard’s cock like an absolute slutty pro, Shepard didn’t even need to force her face all the way onto his huge cock, as she had started deepthroating him and rubbing her nose all the way against his crotch of her own volition. The deepthroat action was sloppy, with Miranda’s saliva spilling out of the corners of her mouth and running down her breasts. It felt as if Miranda was trying her utter best to suck every drop of sperm out of his balls, and the wet slurping sounds she made as she was blowing him wildly made Shepard feel both proud and extremely turned on as well. Miranda had clearly accepted her lot in life more eagerly now and even though she had not fully hated the gangbang she had had the night before, Miranda was from now on totally focused on giving her full one hundred and ten percent in pleasuring her hung Daddy, as that was the only way of postponing the inevitable next gangbang-session.

Pleasuring her master gave Miranda great pleasure herself, resulting in her whole body beginning to shudder quite violently as her intense fingering had given her a new and powerful squirting-orgasm. Loving every second of having her throat pounded by Shepard’s super cock, her moaning was barely audible as huge jets of cum started flowing down her throat. Feeling a little guilty that she had orgasmed before her master had, Miranda doubled down on her efforts to suck Shepard’s balls completely dry and was treated to a couple extra thick ropes of cum for her remarkable effort.

Panting like a wanton slut as Shepard attached small vibrators to her nipples and clit, Miranda then gritted her teeth as the small toys came to life around the same time Shepard started taking her doggy-style. Her nipples grew hard instantly the moment the toys started vibrating and her clit started swelling up a bit as the vibrating stimulation teased and satisfied Miranda’s growing sexual needs. Squirming hard in multiple directions as her body shivered with pleasure, having Shepard’s hard cock thrusting inside of her needy pussy was just the icing on the cake. No longer having just grown accustomed to the feeling of Shepard pounding her little cunt with his awesome dick, she was now actually addicted to it instead, with every day she experienced the wonderful feeling being a good day according to the perverted human slut.

Her body absolutely helpless before such intense stimulation and pleasure, juices started flooding down Miranda’s thighs as she was being hit by one small orgasm after another. Her moans became so loud it was almost as if she was screaming instead, with any control over her body being gone as her she lost all strength in her arms and ended up with her face pressed against the floor and with her drool slowly dripping on the floor as Shepard kept humping her behind. Squirming and trying to push back as Miranda was eager to get filled with more of Shepard’s cock, her commander kept her steady by sinking his fingers in her bountiful ass cheeks and gripping her behind tightly.

Tightened around her commander’s girth as he kept pushing his dick deeper and deeper inside of her, Miranda felt whole when she heard Shepard letting out satisfied grunts as he was now deep enough inside of her to start pounding directly at her cervix. Shepard started to absolutely destroy Miranda’s pussy, with every violent thrust making her ass jiggle and shake, even more so as he started spanking her hard non-stop. Her pussy looking almost as red and raw as her poor juicy ass, Miranda’s tongue was lazily hanging outside her mouth and being pressed against the floor as the pistoning dick battering down her cervix was pushing her pleasure-limits to new heights.

Miranda came hard once more when Shepard whispered in her ear that she had to imagine getting fucked by a Varren at that exact moment, which was, if Miranda wanted to be totally honest, not one of her proudest orgasms. With a big portion of the floor of his bedroom just covered in Miranda’s juices, Shepard dragged her backwards a little until Miranda’s face was resting in her own juices. Lapping it up without even being ordered to do so pleased her master so much that he rewarded her by shooting multiple ropes of cum directly against her cervix and into her womb. Feeling all that hot cum flowing inside of her set Miranda off again, who desperately tried her best to keep pushing her lower body against Shepard’s crotch so that none of his sperm could spill out her plugged-up pussy.

The fucking continued for quite a while longer, with Miranda coming once more when Shepard told her that instead of her thin and revealing suit, he should parade her around topless or naked around the ship instead. With her master knowing all the right words to say and all the right movements and actions to do, Miranda’s entire day ended up being filled with non-ending bliss, as both she and Shepard kept getting one orgasm after another. Getting fucked in the shower was a nice change of scenery, with the dirty sounds of Shepard thrusting his cock inside her flooded pussy being enhanced by the hot flowing water.

Receiving some lewd looks from most of the male crewmembers as she quickly went to her room to grab her black lingerie to further entice and pleasure her commander with, Miranda danced and performed erotic stripteases until Shepard took her once more. It didn’t take too long for her womb to be filled with cum once more, which was followed by Miranda putting on her suit again and covering it in so much oil that she became slippery enough to slide and rub easily against her commander so that she could give him an oily massage with her entire body. It ended in Miranda receiving cum all over her face, with merely five minutes having passed when Miranda could be seen riding her commander’s erect dick on his bed.

Having her ass spanked hard when she positioned herself for reverse cowgirl-fucking, Miranda came hard all over Shepard’s cock and fell face-first into the sheets, with her ass rising up and down rapidly as Shepard kept thrusting his dick inside her exhausted and worn out cunt. She actually made a couple small tears in Shepard’s sheets as the feeling of having her cervix slightly penetrated by his cock was driving her completely wild. Her moans turned into pathetic and erotic whining as the sexual stimulation she was receiving was just too much for her tired and over-pleasured body to handle, with her entire sweaty form twitching and convulsing with every thrust Shepard made inside of her.

Fucking and orgasming until even the great Shepard had finally run out of stamina, most of the day was already over when both the human perverts had finally reached their limits. They didn’t leave Shepard’s bed as their legs were too weak to stand on, with Miranda’s pussy and tits looking incredibly sore and over-used, while Shepard experienced a small burning sensation coming from his cock, as he had emptied his balls way too many times during the past ten or so hours so far. Struggling to get out of bed and to grab an ice pack from the fridge when he had finally regained enough stamina, Shepard laid down beside Miranda on the bed and give her ass a playful spank before they both engaged into a small-talk conversation with one another.

Having spent so much time fucking each other the last couple weeks, the two barely had dedicated some free time to just chatting with one another. Talking about the Reapers, Cerberus and how dangerous the suicide mission had been; it was relaxing for the both of them to talk about such heavy topics and share their opinions. After the heavier topics were dealt with, much more pleasant conversation-topics came to pass, like gossiping about the female crewmembers - especially Jack - and if they had any plans about what they wanted to do once the Reaper-issue would be dealt with.

The conversation became a bit more serious and sad when they started talking about Miranda’s sister and father. It was a subject matter which obviously greatly troubled Miranda, so Shepard made sure to comfort her as much as possible. He managed to lighten the mood by talking about Jacob and how inferior his dick must be compared to Shepard’s. Miranda, having been romantically involved with Jacob for a short amount of time, confirmed this and basically told Shepard that Jacob’s penis was a micro-dick compared to his own. Actually every male fell flat when compared to Shepard, in every aspect, with Miranda enjoying the prideful look on her commander’s face as she chatted him up and boosted his ego.

Shepard focused as much as he could on talking with Miranda and listening to what she had to say, yet a big part of his focus was spent on thinking about more impure topics as he tried his best to keep the conversation going. Sure, he had been busy training Miranda to become his obedient sex-slave, yet the occasional normal conversation couldn’t hurt to garner more affection with her. When they gossiped about the other female crewmembers, Shepard thought about which one he wanted to fuck first and if he’d be able to apply the same kind of sex-training on them as he had done with Miranda.

Surmising that he’d probably need to change his tactics more or less to train and dominate the other female crewmembers, Shepard played with the idea of asking some of the more notorious and famous male crewmembers to help him out if he ever needed extra support. He wasn’t all too big on sharing his sluts, yet if there was ever a very rebellious one who’d struggle too much for even Shepard to handle, being threatened to suck off or even get fucked by Grunt’s krogan cock would probably get them back in line. Miranda’s sister sounded interesting as well, on account that if she was related to the flawless and beautiful Miranda and that she probably had undergone the same genetic tampering as her older sister as well, that her body must look as hot or maybe even more perfect than Miranda’s.

It wouldn’t be easy to bend all those women to his will, definitely not with the feistier ones, yet he had gained invaluable experience and information with training and breaking in Miranda, who wasn’t exactly an easy nut to crack to begin with. Still, now that Miranda was completely loyal to him, he could count on her to help out with sexually training the other women, which was bound to become interesting when he’d give Jack a go. A threesome with both her and Miranda could probably be more suicidal and dangerous than the suicide mission they had all taken not too long ago! One thing was for certain though, when you’ve got so many hot sluts walking around your ship and when you’re their commander, it would be criminal not to take erotic advantage of such a potentially lewd situation!

\------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this Mass Effect story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback! As a big fan of Mass Effect myself, and with so many beautiful women walking around the Normandy, expect more ME stories in the near future!

A big shout out to Shirtninja for proofreading this story!

Be sure to check out my Twitter to stay up to date on my incoming stories! <https://twitter.com/DP01205848>


	2. You don't know Jack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a whole lot of degrading and abusive action, but don't worry, as Jack can take most of it! And Shepard won't be the only one breaking her either!

With Miranda firmly under his control, Shepard decided to have his way with Jack next. Having always been of the opinion that you should tackle the hard things in life first, so you could take your sweet time dealing with the easier ones, Shepard knew that Jack would be a tough nut to crack. Yet, crack she must, as she would probably be on his back, or worse, the moment he'd do some perverted stuff with the less challenging women of his crew, like Liara and Tali. Shepard bossing around Miranda and her becoming his and the male crewmembers' plaything was something Jack didn't object to in the slightest, as she had always hated the Cerberus cheerleader, prancing around in her way too tight slut-suit all the goddamn time. Yet the commander knew full well that she wouldn't be as lenient if he did similar things with most of the other women, considering Jack's background of both physical and sexual abuse. 

That meant that Jack had to be corrected and leashed like a proper, obedient bitch, and he had recently thought of just the right angle for such a tricky task. 

********** 

"You want to do what now?!" asked an incredulous Jack, right after she had taken off her top. She couldn't even begin to count the amazing things Shepard had done for her since the moment she had joined his crew, and even though she trusted him with her life and considered him to be her best friend, his latest proposal really didn't sit too well with her. 

"It's quite simple when you think about it. We've already had plenty of casual sex together, so why not drive it up a couple notches? And if there's one woman on my crew who can take some hardcore treatment, it's you for damn sure!" continued Shepard, his erect cock already in his hands. 

"Yes, and that's precisely why I appreciated you not pressuring me into sex, the moment I first let my guard down around you. I don't think you realise how much I actually enjoy and look forward to our 'casual' fucking." 

"And you've never felt the need to get roughed up a little the last couple years?" 

"I already get roughed up hard enough during the many combat-missions you bring me along. I don't think I want my R&R time to turn into a battlefield as well, Shepard." 

"Hmm, interesting. Didn't think that Miranda would be more into the kinky stuff than you." 

"That really shouldn't surprise you. That slut's been spreading her legs for anyone or anything to get her way for years now. Besides, she didn't get tormented during her childhood. I did." 

"I would describe the harsh treatment and strict upbringing her dad put her through as a form of torment though." 

"That pales in comparison to what I've been subjected to! And at least she had a dad." 

Realising that he wouldn't be able to carry out his plan the way their conversation was currently going, Shepard decided on bringing in the big guns. 

"And what if I let you boss around Miranda from time to time?" 

"Any limits?" 

"Not really, just as long as you don't damage the merchandise... too much." 

"Sounds incredibly appealing. You really want to fuck me up that badly though?" 

"Well, I can't say I'm not intrigued to find out what you're capable of. A strong badass like you is bound to endure quite a lot of punishment." 

"You bet your ass I can! Put me up against Miranda or any other member of your crew, and I'll tear them a new one any day of the week!" 

"And what about Grunt? Think you can take him too?" asked Shepard, who was pleased to see that his praising of Jack's combat abilities and her high pain tolerance was pleasing and distracting her enough to drop her guard. 

"Eh, if you warn me beforehand. Gotta prepare a bit to take that big fucker down." joked Jack, who was secretly surprised once more at how effortlessly and quickly Shepard managed to make her laugh. 

"Will do. I'm also asking for your sake actually. The normal lovey-dovey stuff's bound to bore you sooner, rather than later. We shouldn't overdo it too much, and I just thought that something a little rougher would add some necessary spice to what we've got going on currently." 

What Shepard had just told Jack wasn't actually a lie, which was the main reason as to how he managed to make it sound so convincing and genuine. 

"Alright, fuck it, I'm in. I could even treat it as exercise, I guess. How do you want to handle this?" 

"Slowly for sure. We want to get it right after all." 

********** 

Treating Jack to a couple slaps, verbal degrading and a bit of light spiting on her face and tits during the first couple days, Shepard also denied her their frequent casual sex sessions. On top of all that, Shepard also made sure that Jack got interrupted whenever she was about to play with herself. Having visual access of every part of the ship was just another one of those delightful, useful perks of being the commander. 

Already sexually frustrated enough to sneer and growl at anybody who looked at her just a little too long for her liking, seeing Miranda getting plenty of action on a daily basis proved to be just too much for Jack to endure any longer. Blasting apart the door of Shepard's bedroom with her awesome biotic powers when it didn't open fast enough for her, Jack was ready to take on just about anything Shepard could throw at her. 

Everything went according to plan for the perverted commander, although his destroyed door was an unexpected minor inconvenience for sure. 

"Shepard! Enough with taking it slow! Time to kick it into overdrive!" roared Jack while she was rapidly taking off her clothes. 

For Shepard, the opportunity to test if his theory was correct or not, had finally presented itself. 

Taking a couple steps towards Jack until they stood directly in front of each other, Shepard then slapped the horny woman so hard on her face that it sent her tumbling towards the floor. 

"Shepard, what the fuck do you..." started an angry Jack, yet she shut up immediately once her commander spit directly into her mouth. 

Apparently, her rough treatment had already begun, and Jack had been too horny and pent-up to realise it. 

Not wanting to go down without a fight however, as it would make their hardcore session even spicier, Jack started growling as her commander stepped towards her. Her angry scowl quickly disappeared when Shepard prodded her moist cunt with the tip of his boot, while his erect, naked cock was already dangling and looking quite eager outside his pants. 

"Are you gonna give me a footjob or are you going to take care of me like a man?" snarled Jack, which was just the type of behaviour Shepard had to nip in the budd pronto, if he wanted to defang the overconfident and lethal badass. 

Kneeling down while saying nothing, Shepard just pinched Jack's clit and inserted a finger in her ass instead. Her whole body tensed up, as she had only expected Shepard to start with some basic stimulation. Instead, Jack's head bumped against the floor the moment Shepard drove his hard cock into her mouth. Ill-prepared for some deepthroating right of the bat, Jack ended up gagging multiple times. Yet, with Shepard's groin slamming against her lips while his dick disappeared deeper and deeper into her mouth, Jack was unable to free herself from the brutal facefucking. 

Gagging on hard cock and unable to push Shepard off of her, as he kept slapping away her hands, Jack's eyes suddenly opened wide when her commander proceeded to choke her as well. Her windpipe narrowed by Shepard's tight grip and his cock slowly making its way into her throat, Jack was already seeing stars and ready to lose consciousness when her commander suddenly pulled his cock out of her sore throat. Quickly taking a couple desperate gasps of air, as she had no idea of what Shepard had in store for her next, Jack was then treated to multiple hard slaps with Shepard's hard cock. 

It hurt her pride more than it did her face, yet that was nothing compared to her merciless partner dragging his balls all over her face. About to ask Shepard for a time-out, as her head was feeling dizzy, Jack groaned when her partner started slapping her tits. Noticing that he wasn't being hard enough with her yet, Shepard leaned in more and started sucking on Jack's hard nipples. It didn't stay at just light sucking for long, as Shepard soon started to nibble on both her nipples, which eventually turned into lightly biting them. 

Losing her shit, considering it had been quite a while since she had been this overwhelmed and dominated during sex, Jack didn't notice Shepard curiously glancing at her crotch multiple times. With Jack's pussy absolutely drenched already, Shepard grinned to himself as his theory had proven correct. Hating the people who had tormented her during her childhood with good reasons, Jack had apparently been unable to be completely disgusted with the rough sexual treatment they had put her through. Shepard was smart enough to know that Jack would lose her shit at and destroy anybody who tried the same stuff he was doing to her right now, besides himself of course. Yet, with Jack's submission kink being just simply submerged, there was plenty of hope of being able to tame and properly control her in the near future. 

Flipping Jack onto her stomach and humping her wet, ready pussy from behind right away, Shepard used his omni-tool to create an orange glowing large dildo, with which he could ravage Jack's barely-trained asshole. Thrusting both his cock and the dildo into Jack's holes as fast as he could, the ecstatic woman's moans were a clear indication that she greatly approved Shepard's rough treatment of her experienced body. Slapping Jack's asscheeks with his one free hand until they looked bright red, Shepard took the dildo out of Jack's ass and closed his hands around her neck. Applying pressure around it while he kept pounding her cunt as hard as he could, Shepard then used the momentum of his powerful thrusts to squish Jack's face and tits against a wall. 

Slowly sliding Jack's body up the wall with some intense pussy-pounding, Shepard eventually spun her around and kissed her full on the lips. Planning on giving Jack not a single moment to collect herself or fully realise what was currently going on, Shepard grabbed the dazed slut's ass, lifted her upwards and impaled her cunt onto his cock. Grinding the tip of his dick against Jack's cervix while she was desperately hanging onto his body, Shepard let her lower body bounce a couple times up and down his erect dick, before he threw her onto his bed. 

Fucking Jack's ass while he was suffocating her with one of his pillows, Jack was clenching her ass so hard around Shepard's cock, that he was forced to eventually slam it into her pussy instead. Letting Jack take a couple precious gasps of air before he brought down the pillow again, Shepard felt that he was making great progress when Jack started squirting all over his lower body. His goal that day wasn't breaking Jack's willpower and spirit just yet, as that would be practically impossible to do. Right now, he just needed to show her what he was capable of doing to her and that she was unable to stop him. 

Throwing the pillow aside, Shepard assumed the 69-position and slammed down his cock into Jack's throat as hard as he could. Her pussy just gushing juices at this point, vigorously licking and kissing it caused Shepard's face to be drenched in a matter of seconds. Catching his breath for a couple minutes, while his cock kept prodding the back of Jack's throat, Shepard then grabbed Jack's shoulders and dragged her towards his bathroom. Letting the sink fill with lukewarm water first, Shepard then dunked Jack's head into it and proceeded to bang her sore cunt. 

Her face submerged under the water while her commander kept ramming ploughing her pussy numb, Jack would have struggled and tried to get her head out of the sink, if not for the fact that her exhausted body barely had any energy left. Her legs were so weak that only Shepard's wild thrusting kept her upright, while she had already lost the feeling in each of her fingers. Gasping for air once Shepard pulled her head out of the sink at last, a barely conscious Jack managed to mutter a couple unintelligible phrases before she was dragged to the bedroom again. 

Noticing that his slut was starting to black out, Shepard grabbed a taser out of his nightstand, put its power at its lowest and proceeded to give Jack's spent body a couple jolts. Fully awake as the electrical jolts had been empowered by her body still being wet from their 'fun' at the sink, Jack couldn't do anything but look weakly into Shepard's eyes as he fucked her pussy raw once more. Already having experienced multiple orgasms and incredibly close to achieving another one, Jack let out a relieved and strained sigh when she finally felt multiple ropes of cum being deposited deep inside her oversensitive cunt.

Squirting hard while she slowly felt her womb being flooded with her commander's thick cum, Jack managed to mutter to Shepard that he had done an excellent job and that they should definitely do it again in the near future. 

"But you've worn me out so much, I feel like I could sleep for an entire day." moaned Jack, as she slowly scooped some cum dribbling out of her pussy and eagerly shoved her cum-drenched hand in her mouth.

"You think that we're done already? No Jack, this was just the warmup! My cock's still raring to go for a couple more rounds!" 

Having shown Jack that she loved being treated like a cheap cumrag, now all that Shepard had to do was make her crave it as well. Only when she'd be a slave to his cock would he be able to initiate the next stage of his plan! 

************* 

Continuing Jack's abuse for an entire week, Shepard finally deemed her humbled and addicted enough when she licked his boots and begged him to ravage her asshole. She still was her usual badass self when she could lord over Miranda, of course, but Shepard didn't consider that to be an issue at all. In his eyes, it only made Jack more corrupted and depraved, which would hopefully make her more than ashamed enough of herself to look the other way, whenever she'd see him having his way with the other women. Miranda couldn't much appreciate being made Jack's personal slave, but at that point, nobody really cared anymore what Miranda wanted. A healthy, big dose of hard dicking usually put a stop to her bitching for a while anyway.

Having recently added a tattoo which said, 'Property of Shepard', on one of the few free spaces left on her body, Jack was now impatiently waiting in a barely furnished spare room for his arrival. Having already gone much further than she had expected them to with the whole rough, hardcore treatment, it apparently still wasn’t enough for Shepard. 

“You can never reach the full potential of domination-play when you just let yourself get dominated by somebody you care about and respect. It’s time that some others had a go at disciplining you, in whichever way they want to.” had been Shepard’s latest instructions for Jack. Not so long ago, she would have protested vehemently against such an outrageous proposal, but now she could only silently nod her head. 

Remembering that Miranda had recently been serving most of the Normandy’s male crewmembers on a very regular basis, Jack expected Shepard to give her a similar task. It wouldn’t be that bad all things considered. She’d probably make them cum in no time with her fierce, direct sexual approach and she could show them in the meantime how much more skilled she was than Miranda! They’d probably be bored already abusing the slutty cheerleader, and with Jack being fresh new meat, they’d be putty in her hands!

******** 

Her hope that Shepard was going to at least let her get manhandled by humans was smashed to pieces the moment he entered the room with three Batarians in tow. Unable to hide her initial disgust, it luckily went unnoticed by the three aliens, who were too busy chatting excitedly with each other about the human female which would be their slave for the next two hours. Telling the naked Jack to kneel in front of the Batarians, Shepard couldn't resist grinning to himself when he heard them ask him where Miranda Lawson was supposed to be. They also made disappointed faces when they looked upon the naked tattooed woman for the first time, which, lightly put, made Jack's blood boil.

Relations between Batarians and humans had always been rather strained at best, and Shepard's standing with the violent species wasn't much better. Letting three high-ranked officials have some fun with a female member of his famous crew would go a long way in bettering said relations of course. Eager to get Jack all riled up, seeing as she was at her best when she was all pissed off, Shepard had told the three aliens to act rather disappointed and surprised at first, and to pretend that they had been promised Miranda Lawson instead. And looking at the angry scowl Jack was giving to the four men in front of her, his little plan had worked perfectly.

"Miranda's a little busy taking care of the many needs and urges of our male crew members right now, but I'm sure that this one will be able to service you three adequately as well. She’s a little rough around the edges, but she has recently received some very effective disciplinary training. So making you feel good and submitting herself to all the depravities you can think of won’t be a problem for her."

Reluctantly swallowing her pride and introducing herself to her three new partners, Jack felt a knot growing in her stomach when she watched them undress. Half hoping that they'd just be satisfied with the basics, Jack was about to face the full brunt of their dislike for humans however. A hard slap against her left cheek started off the brutal domination-session, yet she preferred it over them licking and sucking their tits ten times over. While her tits were getting molested, one of the Batarians started licking her face while he closed one of his hands around her neck. Being choked a little before the alien stuck his tongue down her mouth, Jack suddenly felt two meaty fingers slide inside her moist slit.

Her asshole was quickly penetrated as well, with both of Jack's holes being fingerfucked rapidly while she was still making out with one of them. Knowing that they could go all-out, at any time, with Jack didn't make the foreplay last much longer however. With one alien cock shoved all the way deep into her mouth and throat, two other hard alien cocks were placed in her hands. Busy focusing on enduring the big thrusting cock in her mouth, Jack didn't immediately start jacking off the two other aliens, which resulted in her being called a 'useless earthling whore' and her nipples to be roughly pinched and pulled at.

Proceeding to stroke the cocks of the two impatient men, Jack's head felt dizzy as the smell of Batarian cock invaded her nostrils. Being forced to lay down on the floor, the back of her head occasionally bumped hard against the cold floor as the alien kept facefucking her intensely. The other two rubbed the tip of their cocks against Jack's hard nipples while she continued to jerk them off, with her tits soon being covered in stickly alien pre-cum. Still immensely disgusted, Jack couldn't help but feel partially aroused from being abused by three aliens she had barely just met. 

Barely being able to use her tongue to further stimulate the Batarian who was prodding the back of her throat with his dick, Jack's eyes just went open wide when she could feel multiple hot streams of alien cum being deposited straight into her gullet. Unable to swallow the incredibly thick liquid in time, Jack was left coughing and gasping for air, with the laughter of the three aliens ringing clearly in her ears. About to tell them to knock it off, one of the Batarians suddenly positioned himself underneath her and shoved half his cock inside her unprepared asshole in one brutal, instantaneous motion.

The pain coming from her penetrated asshole was just bearable, with her cunt being penetrated around the same time not improving matters for Jack in the slightest. With both her holes being filled with thrusting alien cock, Jack was forced to lick the balls of the Batarian who had filled her throat with unsavoury alien spunk. Feeling lightheaded and a little queasy, Jack closed her eyes as her body was being rubbed and pinched all over. With her body being bombarded with multiple stinging pangs of pain, Jack had to do something desperate to put a stop to most of the pain. Using both her hands to jerk off the cock of the alien whose ballsack she had been licking the last couple minutes, Jack clenched down both her pussy and her asshole on the rough, pistoning cocks of his two comrades, which quickly left all three Batarians groaning and grunting loudly.

Being called an 'eager human whore' stung a little, but it was at least much easier to endure than all the incessant pinching and groping. Feeling mostly in control of the current situation, Jack felt said precious control slip from her grasp when hot cum started to flood her tight asshole and her sore pussy. Big splatters of thick cum soon ended up all over her tits and stomach as well, with the alien she was stroking off pushing his ballsack against her face so hard that she was barely able to breathe. 

Panting heavily, and with cum still leaking out of both her abused holes, Jack was about to take a breather when she was suddenly being lifted into the air and impaled on two hard alien rods. Forced to embrace the Batarian she was facing to keep herself steady, it didn't take long for Jack to feel his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. The remaining alien didn't remain idle however, as he occasionally squeezed Jack's tits and choked her so hard, she almost blacked out on multiple occasions. It all served to make her feel even tighter for his two buddies, who were pumping their cocks so excitedly and fierce into Jack's cum-filled holes, that their previously deposited loads were quickly being pushed deeper and deeper inside of Jack's body.

All plugged-up, Jack received a hard headbutt before her body was being filled with alien cum once more. This time however, there was so much of it, that not even their cocks were enough to keep it all inside of Jack, with their warm sperm steadily painting a big portion of the floor white. The moment their flaccid cocks fell out of Jack's violated pussy and ass, the aliens unceremoniously dropped the degraded human, with poor Jack landing with a loud splash in a pool of alien cum, which had been inside her, mere moments before.

Being ordered to lick it all up while one of the Batarians was humping her stretched-out asshole was what finally forced Jack over the edge. Squirting hard as the aliens laughed and insulted her once more, her orgasm felt even more intense when new cum started gushing into her ravaged butthole and when pressure was being applied to her throat again. Running out of air fast, Jack's face was rudely shoved into what remained of the big cum-puddle. Her whole face covered in Batarian sperm, Jack was forced to dance for the Batarians, while they used the erotic intermezzo to regain their energy again.

Not used to dancing erotically or to dancing at all, Jack's inexperienced performance caused a lot of stinging insults being hurled at her person, with Jack slipping a couple times on some cum which had leaked out of her ass. Once the three men were reinvigorated again, Jack was being hung by her arms from the ceiling and was reduced to a slowly spinning sex-toy as they spanked her ass and slapped her tits and face non-stop. With the aliens taking turn fucking both her asshole and her pussy while she was still strung up, Jack's relief was immeasurable when she was finally sent crashing towards the floor again. Rubbing her sore arms, three wet cockheads were suddenly being rubbed against her face, until it was completely drenched in pre-cum and leftover sperm from previous cumshots.

Still not done with tormenting poor Jack, the three men suddenly brandished three small stun rods and shocked and tased Jack's entire body until she was left squirting again. Gasping for air as adrenaline quickly started kicking in, Jack's fighting spirit finally took over, yet it was mixed together with her urge to climax again and be dominated hard. Pushing one of the Batarians on the floor, she quickly began to ride his cock, while her hands darted rapidly over the large members of his two companions. Treating the alien lying underneath her to some pelvis-shattering bounces all the way to the base of his cock, Jack took the initiative once more when she made the three men bust their loads again. 

Deepthroating one alien cock while she rapidly smashed her asshole back and forth onto another, Jack intensely fondled the remaining alien's balls with her right hand. Jack felt more fulfilled and confident whenever she milked yet another pair of alien balls of its thick, creamy contents. She'd have surprised herself about how little disgust she still felt for sexually pleasing the three merciless aliens, if she wasn't so focused on getting herself off with their large, thick cocks. Shocking her pussy with a small rod while one of the Batarians was still thrusting furiously inside of her, made the both of them climax almost instantly. Jack's womb was completely filled with alien cum right now, yet she still carried onwards. So long as her three alien tormentors were still left standing, Jack would continue to stimulate their cocks and empty their balls, non-stop.

*********

The three men tried their best to regain control over the current situation, yet their efforts were in vain as they were no match for a properly motivated and turned on Jack and her past training with Shepard. Realising that her commander had steeled her resolved and sharpened her skills with the intense training he had put her through recently, Jack would thank him later that day with the only reward she deemed sufficient enough; being his lowly, willing cocksleeve for as long as his cock and balls could manage.

Sweaty and dripping with alien cum, Jack was barely able to stand, with her leaning heavily against one of the walls while she proudly looked at her handiwork. Their cocks spent and sore and their balls more than sufficiently drained, the three Batarians were lying on the floor, unconscious yet still alive, albeit just barely. Having fucked the living shit out of them, Jack's shit-eating grin momentarily disappeared when she felt a new stream of alien cum leak out of her pussy and slowly slide down her legs. It could not ruin her mood however, as she had followed Shepard's instructions to the letter and had made herself cum plenty of times during it as well. If this didn't classify as a successful mission, Jack didn't know what would!

*********

Congratulating his successful slut on a job extremely well-done, Shepard then instructed Jack to join Miranda, who was waiting just outside the room, and go to the med-bay. Both their bodies exhausted and sore all over, both sluts could probably do with some stimulants and caring pampering from doctor Chakwas. The three unconscious Batarian officials were carefully escorted out of the room and back to their ship by their bodyguards, with Shepard being promised their support whenever he'd have need of it by their aide.

The point of Jack's task that day hadn't really been about making her feel more open to being dominated by other people besides Shepard, as the three Batarians lacked the numbers and skill to successfully control and subjugate a slut as impressive and powerful as Jack. It had been more geared towards pushing Jack's buttons enough and turning her on so much, that she eventually would please the strangers of her own volition. Seeing as she so willingly eventually pleasured three Batarians she'd never seen or talked to before; Shepard couldn't wait to see what amazing stunts she'd pull when she'd be squared off against a group of male crewmembers from the Normandy.

Feeling proud of himself about the fact that Jack would require only a few minor nudges in the right direction until she was broken completely, Shepard spent the next half hour worrying and pondering about how he'd ever be able to dominate and train Samara into becoming one of his loyal bitches. The Asarian justicar was on a whole different level than Miranda or Jack, yet she'd need to be taken care of before he'd be able to move on to the easier targets. One thing was certain however, to tackle this almost insurmountable objective, he'd have to make some calls!

\--------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>


End file.
